ASK AWAY!
by Missy'sTales
Summary: All Merlin characters have contacted Missy'sTales (me!) and so have all the Doctor Who (You can ask them even if they are dead)! And they will answer all the questions! Inspired by: Ask the Doctor Who characters by Cupcaki. This is where they meet and answer all fan questions. It can be any character that is in merlin or doctor who even if they aren't in Chapter 1. CLOSED! FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

Ask Away!

**SUMMARY: All Merlin characters have contacted Missy'sTales (me!) and so have all the Doctor Who (Alive or dead)! And they will answer all the questions! Inspired by: Ask the Doctor Who characters by Cupcaki. This is where they meet and answer all fan questions.**

_All characters sign in._

Missy'sTales: Hello Merlin and Doctor Who Fans… Luckily, walls between three universes have thinned down. You can ask questions! This is where you can meet the characters-

Seventh Doctor: Oi!

Merlin: Oi!

Morgana: I am the most powerful sorceress and I am NOT just a CHARACTER. YOU WILL DIE!

Missy'sTales: Okayyyy… You sound like Strax now …

Strax: You will be obliterated. I will melt your brain with acid and interrogate you!

Morgana: Oi, Eleventh Doctor, is he alright?

Eleventh Doctor: I think he forgot his brain in death before making the return trip.

Madame Vastra: Don't worry Doctor, I will take care of him.

Born2BKing: hello peoplez!

Tenth Doctor: Who the hell are YOU?

Morgana: He is my dear brother, Arthur. Arthur, CHANGE THAT NAME. Everyone knows that the throne is MY rightful place.

Born2BKing: No, I am supposed to be King. And I am

Morgana: I was Queen twice before, and I will be Queen again.

Gaius: STOP BICKERING!

Fourth Doctor: Yeah, listen to him.

Born2BKing: Alright! _Signs out._

_Arthur Pendragon signs in._

Lancelot: MUCH BETTER NAME.

Lancelot: SIRE.

Amy POND: Oh my god, your profile picture…. Lancelot, U R HOT.

Lancelot: THANKS!

Arthur Pendragon: Have you got Caps on or something?

Lancelot: Yeah, right, thanks!

First Doctor: oh, let's just get to the point or something?

Second Doctor: You are right, Me From The Past!

Donna Noble: Ask away! Oh and Gwen R U THERE?

Gwen Cooper: Yeah…

Guinevere: Yeah…

Donna Noble: Nothing.

Third Doctor: to all the people who haven't written anything, we'll just sign out, shall we?

Missy: Oi, Missy's Tales, have you written any stories about me?

Missy's Tales: I did, yes, but then I lost my USB. Sorry about that.

Master: Who the hell is Missy?

Missy: Spoilers from a Victorian Nanny.

River Song: Hello sweetie…

Eleventh Doctor: Oh _god_, RIVER, DON'T FLIRT IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE!

River Song: Does anyone have a Sonic Blaster?

Captain Jack: I do!

HM_KingUther: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? AND WHY IS MY TYPING ALL COMING IN CAPITALS? AND WHAT IS A SONIC BLASTER?

River Song: Really Now?

Arthur Pendragon: FATHER! And the capitals is because you have pressed "caps lock". And we are here to answer fan questions.

Captain Jack: Lol! Who doesn't know about sonic blasters?

Fifth Doctor: Pay. Some. Respect! And by the way, a sonic blaster is a thingy that blasts things.

HM_KingUther: What sorcery is this?

Rose Tyler: No, it's technology.

HM_KingUther: thanks.

Rose Tyler: No problem. Merlin, how is your gift coming along?

Merlin: Thanks. You know what? I'll change my name. _Signs out._

RoryW: WTH? What gift?

RoryW: Oh, I get it.

_IamEMRYS signs in._

IamEMRYS: Hello, Merlin back again!

Morgana: YOU are Emrys? WTH?

IamEMRYS: Oh no. Now Morgana will be after my blood.

Gwaine: Hello, peoplez!

Perri: Gwaine! Something terrible has happened!

Gwaine: Did the Tavern catch fire?

Mordred: ROFL!

Seventh Doctor: Let's just get to the point shall we? Citizens of planet Earth, YOU CAN NOW ASK QUESTIONS!

MarthaJ: Yes you can!

Sir Percival: Oh, yes!

Morgana: EMRYS, I WILL GET YOU!

IamEMRYS: OH, NO. _Signs out._

Twelfth Doctor: Honestly? You know what? We'll all sign out!

_Everyone except HM_KingUther and Missy'sTales signs out._

HM_KingUther: I will NOT have sorcery in MY Kingdom!

Missy'sTales: It's not sorcery, my lord, it's technology.

HM_KingUther: Okay… so I just type back answers to the questions if they concern me, right?

Missy'sTales: Yes. And it will upload onto . But be careful of what you write, because the whole world will know. All 7 billion people.

HM_KingUther: Thanks. S_igns out._

Missy'sTales: _That _was exhausting! _Signs out._

**A/N: I hope you like it and post inter-universe questions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY: All Merlin characters have contacted Missy'sTales (me!) and so have all the Doctor Who (Alive or dead)! And they will answer all the questions! Inspired by: Ask the Doctor Who characters by Cupcaki. This is where they meet and answer all fan questions.**

_Questions from Missy'sTales: Merlin, if you are all-powerful, why don't you conjure up yourself a TARDIS? Everybody else, what have you got to say to this? And Gwaine, what do you think of Jack? Jack, what do you think of Gwaine? Doctors: what have you got to say about Morgana? Morgana: what have you got to say about the Doctor?_

_Arthur Pendragon and Missy'sTales sign in._

Missy'sTales: A question from me, did you see?

_Seventh Doctor and Ace sign in._

Arthur Pendragon: I thought only the viewers of Arthur and Doctor Who could ask questions?

Missy'sTales: I _am _a viewer. And the title of the show featuring you and Merlin is called Merlin, Your Royal Pratness, NOT Arthur.

Arthur Pendragon: I am way cooler than Merlin.

_Merlin signs in._

Seventh Doctor: No you're not. It's vice versa of what you said.

Missy'sTales: Hear, Hear. I mean, read, read. Doesn't work as good with _read, read_.

Ace: professor, just because you found out that you are Merlin in a VERY different universe that does NOT mean that you have a right to be biased. Anyway, Arthur is way hotter than Merlin by a clear mile. I mean, compare their profile pictures. Seriously.

Merlin: WHAT? Shouldn't we be answering the question? And Seventh Doctor, U R AWESOME!

Ace: where did you come from?

_Guinevere and HM_KingUther sign in. _

Guinevere: Hello and Merlin, PLEASE DON'T CONJURE UP A TARDIS!

Merlin: THIS is why I don't do it.

HM_KingUther: U R A SoCrer?

Merlin: Sire, what has happened 2 u?

Arthur Pendragon: he's asking i sorcerer. Wait! U HAVE MAGIC?!

Merlin: Warlock. Warlocks, wizard and witches R born with mgc. Sorcerers and sorceresses need 2 learn mgc 2 have it.

_Tenth Doctor signs in._

HM_KingUther: I will kill u! U have mgc!

_Morgana signs in._

Merlin: Yeah so much trouble u can give me being dead, sire. And Arthur, I have saved ur royal backside on so many occasions with my mgc that the number cannot be comprehended by the most intelligent person in the universe

_Leon signs in._

Tenth Doctor: have u bin answering da question?

_Gwaine signs in._

Morgana: EMRYS! Tenth Doctor, r u drunk? EMRYS!

Merlin: will I never get rid of her? Got 2 go. _Signs out._

Gwaine: WTH? ** EMRYS! Tenth Doctor, r u drunk? EMRYS!** Seriously?

Tenth Doctor: Uther, u r worse than a Dalek. And so r u morgana.

Morgana: I am not like Uther. _Signs out._

_Uther signs out._

Leon: Doctor, seriously, are you drunk?

_(Long pause) Ninth Doctor and Missy sign in._

Tenth Doctor: Sorry about that. An idiot logged into my iPad and started messaging. And I am NOT drunk.

_Eleventh Doctor signs in._

Missy: Or are u, Doctor?

Eleventh Doctor: Am I what?

_Captain Jack logs in._

Ninth Doctor: Nothing. ANSWER THE QUESTION!

_Amy Pond and IamEMRYS log in._

Ace: Merlin, seriously, get yourself a TARDIS. Then take Guinevere and Arthur everywhere in the universe.

Guinevere: NO! MERLIN I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE DON'T CONJURE YOURSELF A TARDIS. And Gwaine answer the question.

IamEMRYS: _FINALLY._ FINALLY GOT RID OF MORGANA!

Eleventh Doctor: Okaaaay….

_Morgana and Morgause sign in._

Morgana: EMRYS!

Merlin: …

Morgause: Sister, shut up and answer the question.

Seventh Doctor: Yeah Morgana, listen to your sister. Jack, Gwaine.

_TARDIS signs in._

_Fourth Doctor signs in._

Morgana: well, doctor, u r awesome! Well, the TARDIS is anyway.

TARDIS: Thanks!

Eleventh Doctor: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? IS EVERYONE PLOTTING TO EMBARRASS ME?

IamEMRYS: _YES!_

_Romanadvoratrelundar signs in._

Fourth Doctor: How is the TARDIS being here embarrassing?

Eleventh Doctor: It is a bit like you and Romana.

_Kilgharrah sign in. _

Romanadvoratrelundar: WHAT? HOW ON GALLIFREY AM I EMBARASSING?

Ace: Are you a Time Lord, u?

Kilgharrah: Your destiny, youngRomanadvoratrelundar, is an interesting one!

IamEMRYS: WILL U SHUT UP ABOUT DESTINIES!  
>Romanadvoratrelundar: Who is that guy?<p>

IamEMRYS: Just a dragon that speaks in riddles. I don't believe we've met before. I am Merlin.

Romanadvoratrelundar: Hello Merlin. I am Romanadvoratrelundar.

IamEMRYS: Hello u.

Romanadvoratrelundar: I have a name u know!

IamEMRYS: It is too long 2 type.

Romanadvoratrelundar: all right …. I'll change it!

_Romanadvoratrelundar signs out._

_Fred signs in._

Guinevere: who r u?

_(Pause)_

Fourth Doctor: She is Romanadvoratrelundar.

Arthur Pendragon: What 2ok u so long?

Fourth Doctor: The NAME.

Guinevere: You could have copy and pasted it.

Fourth Doctor: I could have, actually.

_Oswin Oswald logs in. _

Oswin Oswald: hello, I am Oswin, Junior Entertainment Officer, starship Alaska, also known as total screaming genius!

_Morgana-High Priestess signs in._

Eleventh Doctor: OSWIN! I am so damn happy 2 c u!

Ninth Doctor: Who on Gallifrey is she?

Tenth Doctor: You are quite right to ask that, Me from the Past!

Missy'sTales: Will. U. Please. Stop. Quoting. John. Green!

Morgana-High Priestess:

Arthur Pendragon: THAT is scary. :)

Morgana-High Priestess:

_IamEMRYS signs out_.

_The Idiot signs in._

The Idiot: Morgana, STOP IT. :)

Morgana-High Priestess:

Seventh Doctor: That. Is. Damn. Scary. :)

Arthur Pendragon: :) *** High Five*** the Idiot and Seventh Doctor! :)

_Morgana-High Priestess logs out._

Fourth Doctor: you defeated Morgana with a bunch of emoticons and you STILL want Merlin's help?

The Idiot: Because I am Merlin, Doctor.

Seventh Doctor: Because I am Merlin, Doctor. :)

Fourth Doctor: Nobody speak. I am preparing a speech to answer the question. NOBODY SPEAK.

(A VERY long pause)

The Idiot: Can I speak?

Fourth Doctor: Shush. Have a jelly baby. ***Sends virtual bags of jelly babies***

(A VERY long pause)

Fourth Doctor: Here is my speech: Morgana, You were a nice person. Your half-sister Morgause corrupted you. WHY did you let that happen? ***Virtual Sobs*** You could have stayed as Uther's Ward and had a HUGE supply of Jelly Babies. WHY, MORGANA, WHY? Thankyou. ***Lunatic Smile***

Eleventh Doctor: THAT took you half an hour? Here is my version: Morgana, You were a nice person. Your half-sister Morgause corrupted you. WHY did you let that happen? ***Virtual Sobs*** You could have stayed as Uther's Ward and had a HUGE supply of Fish Fingers and Custard. WHY, MORGANA, WHY? Thankyou. ***Lunatic Smile***

Fourth Doctor: I'm going to put a copyright claim on you!

Tenth Doctor: You know you're going to put a copyright claim on yourself, right?

Fourth Doctor: Forgot that. Sorry. *** Lunatic Smile***

Captain Jack: Ouch! Kilgharrah! STOP SCREAAMING IN MY HEAD! YOU AARE WORSE THAN THOSE ANGRY BARTENDERS THAT SCREAM AT ME BECAUSE I CANNOT PAY FOR MY DRINKS!

The Idiot: That is what he's good at. Kilgharrah, go for a walk or a fly or something.

Kilgharrah: ha ha ha ha... I am not a dog, Merlin.

Seventh Doctor: Would you like me to turn you into one?

_Susan Foreman logs in._

The Idiot: Athr, I hv mgc n I am not fraid 2 use it.

Arthur Pendragon: What's he on about?

Susan Foreman: He said, quoting directly, 'Arthur, I have magic and I'm not afraid to use it.' Hello, Grandfather! Please don't reply. I really want to see where this conversation is going.

Arthur Pendragon: WHAT? WHY!

The Idiot: I just found a note saying that I have 2 clean ALL your boots, polish and clean armours of ALL the knights, clean your room, do your laundry, and iron ALL your shirts. Seriously, is this how people who save your life are treated?

Tenth Doctor: Seriously! Is this how you're treated! Where is your Chief Knight? LEON!

Susan Foreman: GRANDFATHER!

Tenth Doctor: Sorry.

Arthur Pendragon: Well, USE YOUR MAGIC!

Merlin: Okay, no need to shout!

Arthur Pendragon: How am I shouting?!

Merlin: Use of excessive punctuation on social media = (virtual) SHOUTING.

Arthur Pendragon: Merlin!

Merlin: Arthur! What is it NOW?

Arthur Pendragon: My face is all red and gold!

Fourth Doctor: 20 points to GRIFFINDOR!

Merlin: What?! I thought Morgana cursed him.

Morgause: No, I did.

Ninth Doctor: I thought you were DEAD.

Morgause: Timelines.

Ninth Doctor: Oh. JACK! GWAINE! ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Captain Jack: I think Gwaine is fun, but seriously, HE IS LIKE ME!

Gwaine: SAME HERE. I think Jack is like me.

Missy'sTales: THIS ISN'T A PRIVATE CHATROOM FOR YOU TO HAVE PRIVATE CONVERSATION. 7 BILLION PEOPLE CAN READ IT. Thankyou. I feel like singing 'Do Re Mi'. _A voice message sent to all that are online._

_All except Missy'sTales play the voice message and log out in two seconds after the message is played._

Missy'sTales: Honestly, you can't even show your passion for music anymore. :(


End file.
